


True Crime Novel- Shorts

by enby_buddy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_buddy/pseuds/enby_buddy
Summary: A few short stories about True Crime Novel, Shuichi Saihara, Sonia Nevermind, and Toko Fukawa.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Sonia Nevermind/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	True Crime Novel- Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've posted, so it may be a little ooc. This ship is a huge comfort for me so...here, take it.

Sonia Nevermind opened her eyes slowly, her vision filled by Shuichi’s head and neck as she’d been spooning him during the night. She sighs. It was warm. She didn’t really want to get out of bed, but she had to go make breakfast. She carefully maneuvers one of her arms out from under Shuichi’s body, sitting up, wiggling her arm to make sure her arm wasn’t asleep. She glances across Shuichi’s sleeping form to see Toko, hair all over her face as she curled in on herself. 

Sonia chuckled as she stood quickly struck by the chill in the room. She shivering, she made her way over to the dresser in the corner, pulling open one of the top drawers. Despite owning her own sleepwear, she preferred to borrow from her significant others, pulling out a pair of Shuichi’s pajama pants, pulling them on. She’d been wearing one of her own shirts to bed for once, an ‘Eat. Sleep. True Crime. Repeat.’ shirt.

She exited the room, the cold floor sending more chills up her spine, flipping on the lights. The kitchen was brought to life, a box of teabags still out from last night when Shuichi had stayed up late to read. Sonia smiled at it affectionately, placing the box back in the cabinet. She reaches into the same cabinet, pulling out a box of waffle/pancake mix. She wasn’t feeling up to making something nice for breakfast but still wanted to have something nice for her partners.

As she began to heat up the waffle iron, Sonia glanced around the room. An open book on the table, Clue sitting off on a shelf in the corner, mugs sitting on the counter. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling, smile tugging at her lips as she picks up her mug, pouring herself a cup of coffee that she’d made, letting the warmth of the mug warm her hands.

“Mornin’...” a voice comes from the open door to the bedroom, Shuichi exiting, hair messy from sleep as he rubs his eyes. He looks over at Sonia, tired face breaking into a smile as he stumbles over, still a bit tired. He leans his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist, practically using her to keep from falling over. He lets out a small huff of air as she moves to open the waffle iron. 

“Get off, there are chairs you can sit down in, I am making breakfast,” Sonia says this affectionately, moving her elbow to lightly knock Shuichi off. He groans but stumbles over to collapse into a chair. Sonia plates a few waffles, placing them in front of the obviously still exhausted Shuichi. “Is Toko still sleeping?”

“Yeah...she’s probably gonna be up later…” he doesn’t look over at his waffles. Sonia chuckles, throwing open the curtains. Shuichi covers his face with his hands, obviously, still not fully awake. “Noooooooo…” Sonia walks back over to him, tossing his hair. She loved the mornings, the sunrise outside, breakfast, and of course her significant others. A strange time as well, the remnants of days prior still left out as she made breakfast all alone. It was her time, the quiet times, like nights for Shuichi and Toko. It was the morning time, and Sonia loved it.


End file.
